Wedding
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma and Hook attend Rumple and Belle's wedding. What will happen when they share a dance at the reception?


Disclaimer: don't own OUAT.

Wedding

Killian couldn't believe David had convinced him to wear a tux. For the past few weeks he had told David that he wasn't going to be wearing this realms clothing to a wedding he didn't even want to go to. But David knew what would make him change his mind. "Emma's told me that she thinks you would look good in a tux." The next day David had gone with Killian to get a nice black tux.

Killian pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Stop fidgeting." David scowled.

"I'm sorry mate, but this shirt is driving me insane."

"You only have to wear it for a few more hours."

"Good, then I can be rid of it forever."

"That would be a shame you look very nice." Emma had quietly walked up behind Killian and David. Killian turned to give a witty remark, but was at a loss for word the moment he saw her. She was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her curves at the top and the skirt cascaded down her legs till it reached the floor. Her hair was in loose curls and put into a bun on the side of her head. She looked stunning.

"Hello Emma, you look beautiful this evening." David smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks, you look great." Emma smiled and gave her father a small hug. She turned and gave Killian a quick little grin and they walked inside to take their seats for the ceremony. Mary-Margaret and Ariel made their way down the aisle as the bridesmaids. David smiled at his wife when she took her place by the altar. Ruby was next as the maid of honor and she was soon followed by Belle.

The ceremony went on and the happy couple shared a kiss and everyone cheered for them. Killian hadn't noticed that he and Emma were standing in very close proximity. It wasn't until she grabbed his hand that he looked over to see her standing so close.

"Come on, the best part of the wedding is next, the reception." Emma was pulling Killian's arm and he followed her.

"And why is that, love?"

"Because there's an open bar."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Hurry up Swan." Killian ran in front of her and grabbed her arm so now he was pulling her. They both laughed all the way to the reception hall.

The reception was in full swing and Emma and Killian have now both had their fair share of drinks.

"So, Gold actually invited you?" Emma had been really curious.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. I believe Belle pushed him to invite me. I wasn't planning on coming, but your father insisted that I come."

"Well I'm glad you did." Emma gave him a sincere smile. Killian smiled back. He was about to ask Emma a question involving their relationship, but Henry ran over and beat him to the punch.

"Mom, come dance with me." Henry was bursting with excitement.

"I'm talking to Hook right now. Why don't you ask Regina?"

"I already danced with her."

"It would be rude to leave in the middle of a conversation, Henry." She needed some sort of excuse to not dance.

"That's okay, love. Go dance with the lad." Emma turned to Henry.

"Henry you know I can't dance." Emma wasn't really in the mood for dancing.

"That's okay, neither do I. We can just have fun together! Please?" Henry was starting to give her the puppy dog eyes. He knew she could never say "no" to that face.

"Alright, one dance." Henry took his mother's hand and walked her out to the dance floor. Emma turned back to Killian with a look that said "Help me!" He laughed and took another sip of his drink.

Killian glanced back over to the dance floor. He had the perfect view of Emma dancing with her son. He had never seen her so happy and carefree. He liked that look on her. The song ended and a slow song came on. Emma was about to walk back to her seat at the bar, when Henry gave her the puppy dog eyes again. She let out a sigh and danced with her son again.

A few moments had gone by and Emma felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Killian standing behind her.

"May I have this dance?" Killian bowed and offered his hand. "That is if it's okay with you, lad."

"Yes you can!" Henry literally pushed Emma into Killian's arms and he walked away with a big goofy grin on his face. Emma stood there for a moment, still in Killian's warm embrace, lost in his too blue eyes. She snapped back into reality and stepped back.

"Come on love. Let's dance." Killian once again offered her his hand.

"I can't dance Hook."

"Just follow my lead."

"Okay, but fair warning, I will at some point step on your feet." Emma took his hand.

Emma was very proud of herself she danced for a full minute and a half before stepping on Killian's feet. After she stepped on his feet for about the third time, she was ready to give up and go get a drink. Killian wouldn't let her leave.

"Hook, I told you I can't dance." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"You warned me. I didn't listen." Killian smiled at her. They were just swaying now. "Besides now we can talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I just want to know where this is going." Emma knew this conversation was bound to come up sooner or later.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Emma, I'm not trying to rush you. You can take as much time as you need to figure this out."

"But that's not fair to you. You have been waiting so long to get an answer."

"Emma I know that this is difficult for you, and I don't want you to feel that you have to give me an answer right away. Besides I would wait till the end of time if it meant I got to be with you." Emma felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew the answer; she's known it for a while now. She knew that she chose him.

"Lucky for you, you won't have to wait that long." Killian looked at her surprised. "I love you, Killian." Emma went up onto her toes slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I've known for quite some time now, but was too afraid to admit it."

"I love you too, Emma." They kissed again. The song had ended and they started walking over to their seats at the bar. But before she knew it, Emma was being hauled off by Ruby to the dance floor… again. Only this time it wasn't to dance, oh how Emma now wished it was to dance. Belle was up on the stage with her back to everyone. The bouquet toss was about to commence. She was about to walk away now that Ruby had released the death grip on Emma's arm; when a flying object came right at her. She caught it and let out a groan. Of course she caught the bouquet.

She looked over to her mother and father who were laughing, along with everyone else. That is except Ariel who really wanted to catch it. Emma gave the flowers back to Belle and she walked back to Killian. He had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't even, Jones."

"You know what this means Swan?"

"I said don't." Emma felt a smile creeping up her face. She tried to hold it back, but she failing miserably.

"This means you're the next to get married." Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It shouldn't count if you caught it in self-defense." Emma laughed "It was coming right at me; I had no other choice but to catch it."

"Whatever you say, love. I know you can't resist me." Killian joked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You wish." Emma put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Henry ran over and pulled his mom away from Killian.

"Henry what are you doing?"

"They're gonna play the Macarena next. You have to do it with me." Emma groaned, but before she could even protest Henry was yanking her out onto the dance again.

"If I don't live through this dance, tell my parents I love them." Emma yelled over to Killian. Killian chuckled

"Emma Swan, you've made me the happiest man in all the realms." He said to himself as he watched his beautiful Swan dance with her son.

AN: So, I have a strong feeling that it's a Rumbelle wedding. I just want Emma and Hook to dance together and I'll be happy. So what did you think?


End file.
